majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Choukoku
|image = Choukoku055.png|Season 2 Choukoku.jpg|Season 1 |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen Yabakune Joshishogo Koko |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen Yabakune Joshishogo Koko (temporarily) Maeda Gundan (Season 1) Majisuka Gakuen Alumni (Season 2) |1st = Choukoku and Nezumi |last = Without realizing the youth |episode = TBA |actress = }} was a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen and Majisuka Gakuen 2. Appearance and Personality Choukoku was taller than most of the students at Majisuka Jyogakuen. Her hair had cornrows on the right side, and purple streaks on the left side. She wore a Majijo uniform with a long skirt that had a high slit on the left side. Her accessories included long silver chain necklaces, several bracelets, and a thin metallic-colored belt. Underneath her skirt was a garter, which she used to hold poem cards. It contained the 100 poems of the classical anthology . Choukoku read a selected poem and left its card for each person she defeated. The final poem of the hundred was reserved for her fight with Oshima Yuko. After graduating from Majijo, Choukoku became a professional kickboxer. Her hairstyle was changed to cornrows braids on both sides of her head, with a few purple streaks throughout. She wore mostly black clothing, including trackpants, a leather jacket, and lace-up boots. Choukoku also had two pairs of boxing gloves that she wore while training and during fights. Choukoku was known for her skill in fighting, and even rumoured to be on par with Rappapa. She had a serious personality, and valued integrity of character. This trait was shown in season 2, when she refused to betray her former school by fighting Otabe. She was forced to agree only when Nezumi paid for her mother's operation. History Before the events of Majisuka Gakuen, Choukoku attempted to enter the Rappapa clubroom to fight the gang. She challenged Oshima Yuko, but was defeated and thrown down the stairs. After this failure, Choukoku left school to train at a temple. Around that time, as the only member of the school's Hyakunin Isshu club, she began her quest to defeat 100 people. She intended for Yuko to be her last opponent. Her list of victims included the Kabuki Sisters and Team Hormone. Choukoku had only seven poem cards left at the start of season one, showing that she had defeated 93 people. The number of cards left indicated that she intended to fight the Queens and Sado before taking on Rappapa's president. Majisuka Gakuen In Choukoku's first appearance, she bumped into Onizuka Daruma as the two passed each other in the hallway. When Daruma demanded an apology, Choukoku responded by reciting a poem and then walking away. Later Choukoku stood by the stairs leading to the Rappapa clubroom, recalling her defeat by Yuko. Nezumi suddenly appeared, introducing herself as an ally. The younger student asked who Choukoku intended to be her final opponent. She pointed out that the third year members of Rappapa would only add up to six opponents for the seven remaining poem cards. Choukoku replied that she had already defeated everybody who was worth fighting. Nezumi then suggested she take on Maeda Atsuko, the transfer student rumored to be feared by Rappapa. The next day, Choukoku approached Atsuko and asked her if it was true that the Queens had become afraid of her strength. When Atsuko dismissed this as rumours, Choukoku tested her by pretending to land a strike. Atsuko didn't flinch, and stared unblinkingly at the older student. Now certain of Atsuko's strength, Choukoku calmly challenged her to a fight. However, the transfer student excused herself and walked away. Nezumi was revealed to be standing out of sight, and advised Choukoku take a different approach to provoke the transfer student. She advised the third year that to use the word "serious" to start a fight with Atsuko. That night, Choukoku confronted Atsuko while she was walking home accompanied by her underling. Daruma immediately accused Choukoku of putting up the posters proclaiming "the transfer student Maeda is a murderer". The third year denied being the culprint, claiming that her handwriting was better than the poorly written message on the posters. Choukoku then tried to instigate a fight with Atsuko, asking if the rumour that about her being a murderer was "serious". When this seemed to provoke a reaction in Atsuko, Choukoku used the word "serious" several more times. The transfer student took off her glasses and turned around to face her opponent. When Atsuko dropped her schoolbag, Choukoku rushed at her to begin the battle. The fight ended as Atsuko flipped Choukoku over onto the ground, but stopped just before delivering a finishing blow. With a short laugh, the third year stated that Atsuko would someday encounter the only other person that she had lost to. As Choukoku watched the two leave, she recited a poem and left a card despite losing the fight. When she walked past Nezumi, who had watched the fight while hidden, she seemed to take no notice of her. Choukoku appeared again when Daruma challenged Black. After meeting Atsuko, the third year showed the transfer student a text that she had received. The message was from Daruma, and it asked the students that Atsuko had previously fought to help fight Black. Choukoku had not joined the Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran as they assisted Daruma, choosing to make Atsuko aware of the situation instead. Later, Choukoku was attacked by Gekikara, when the latter tried to take out all of Maeda's allies to anger her. When Atsuko fought Sado, Choukoku did not stand with the other members of Maeda Gundan as the students waited for the outcome of the battle. However, as Atsuko emerged from the Rappapa clubroom victoriously, Choukoku smiled. Choukoku's final appearance was at the graduation ceremony. A large number of students had gathered, wanting to witness a battle between Yuko and Atsuko before the Rappapa president graduated. Choukoku cried as Yuko symbolically passed leadership of the school to Atsuko. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Choukoku was first seen on flyers posted around Majisuka Jyogakuen, advertising a kickboxing match between her and a male fighter. Nezumi recruited Choukoku to help defeat Maeda Atsuko, the vice president of the new Rappapa. The professional fighter appeared at Yabakune Joshishogo Koko to meet with Shibuya and the other members of Habu. After asking the former Queen about her transfer to the rival school, Choukoku stated that the only thing she cared about was defeating those proved to be stronger than herself. However, Shibuya replied that she would not let Choukoku challenge Atsuko. The former Majijo student would instead fight the Rappapa president, Otabe. Choukoku immediately turned down the offer, uninterested in fighting someone she had never met. Nezumi then offered two million yen (close to 10,000 dollars) to pay for the surgery Choukoku's mother was in need of. Stating that she had already paid it to the hospital, Nezumi told Choukoku that she would have to pay the money back if she chose not to fight. Left with no choice, Choukoku reluctantly agreed to fight Otabe. Training for her upcoming match against the professional fighter, Choukoku was distressed about her decision. When she asked her coach why he agreed to be her trainer, he replied that it was for monetary reasons. He explained his opinion that people who are needed get money, but those who are worthless don't. Her mother also inquired in a cell phone call about the money for the surgery, saying that she hopes her daughter didn't do anything bad to get it. Choukoku, clearly distressed, could not bring herself to tell her mother how she had obtained the payment. While praying at a temple, she noticed Center and recognized her as a Majijo student. The graduate asked Center about the war that Yabakune started, stating that "it was like this in my time too". Center claimed that she would end the conflict herself and then take control of Majijo. Smiling, Choukoku said that Center's ambition seemed promising. Telling Center to never betray her friends, Choukoku gave the younger girl a pair of boxing gloves. When Choukoku came to fight Otabe, her opponent turned out to be Center, wearing the gloves given to her earlier. Surprised to see one another, they were interrupted by a sudden call from Shibuya on the Choukoku's cell phone. Despite the mix-up, Shibuya wanted the fight to continue, as she considered Center to be a problem as well. Although Choukoku was reluctant, Center's anger at the betrayal caused the fight to proceed. The graduate got the upper hand at first, but eventually halted the assualt and cried, unable to contain her emotions any longer. When Center hesitated to strike, Choukoku said that the younger girl wouldn't make it to the top. This infuriated the second year student, and she began to fight with new ardor. When it seemed that Center had won, Choukoku got up and grabbed her opponent by the neck. Center ended the fight by throwing the graduate over her head. When Center stood up, Choukoku said "I'm glad you put gloves on for me", and touched fists with the younger girl. In the last episode, Choukoku was the first graduate who appeared to help Majijo fight Yabakune. She was recognized by the Yabakune senior Sanae as having recently fought a mixed martial artist called Akiyama Yoshihiro. Choukoku stated that she had returned the money given to her by Nezumi. This indicated that she had won her kickboxing match, and procured at least two million yen from this victory. When the battle ended, Choukoku stood alongside the other graduates as Atsuko was driven away by the police. Gallery Trivia * means sculpture in Japanese, which refers to her face resembling a sculpture. *Choukoku's actress, Akimoto Sayaka, has a black belt in Aikido. *Chouloku's mother in Season 2 was voiced by . Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Majijo Graduate Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2